Seven Deadly Sins
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: Thousands of years ago Satan forced a hedgehog to bear his children. Dying soon after giving birth she sealed the exit of Hell to prevent them from wreaking havoc on Mobius. Now they're powerful enough to break free what will they do? Rating may go up. -Currently discontinued.
1. Prologue

Only important note about this story is that the white emerald is orange. This makes the seven Chaos Emeralds the following colours:

Violet (Purple)

Green

Red

Blue

Light Blue

Yellow

Orange

If you use your brain you'll know why ;)

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_Prologue_

The black leaves of the small potted tree on the balcony leaves rustled slightly in the wind, the noise startled the Hedgehog woman who was standing on the balcony and she let out a soft 'ah' in her surprise. She glanced backwards showing a face that was torn by sorrow and hurt. And fear. She turned back around slowly and looked back over the balcony. Many times had she considered jumping off it to end the misery that she had been through, that she was still going through.

Her mind drifted back to when it had all happened.

_*A few years previously*_

"Come on Meranda! You're the most powerful Hedgehog in the kingdom!" My best friend Fiona shouted to me through my door, her sweet caring motherly voice making it through the wood. I could hear her and a small group of my friends just beyond the doorway all standing with her as I leant sitting against the door just in case the lock didn't hold. Fiona was a grey fox of the age of twenty seven who I had known since childhood. That made it a good twenty years at least, myself being twenty eight. "You've been requested personally by the king himself. You know that turning down a king isn't a good thing to do!" I shifted slightly from the discomfort her words brought me. She was right, turning down a king isn't a good thing to do. "If you don't come out I'm going to get Bill to knock down your door!" I sniggered slightly at this. Bill was our red Echidna friend. He was certainly very strong and sometimes a bit hard headed and gullible, traits that seemed to be genetical in his family, but was extremely docile and never fought unless one of his friends or something important was in danger. Another genetical trait that was probably why their family was charged with looking after the Master Emerald. This time Bills gruff chalky tones came through the door.

"I seriously will Meranda. If you don't go down there God knows what he'd do to you!" Well that stopped my giggling short. I quickly looked around to see if there was anywhere to hide. My home was fairly simple, as were these times. I had a bed, a wardrobe, and a cabinet with a mirror on in this room and two smaller rooms that lead off this one. One a kitchen and one a bathroom. Considering how bare I knew my bathroom and kitchen was the only choice to hide was my wardrobe. But that'd be too obvious. Looked like I'd have to open the door and face the music. "I'm going to start counting down in a few seconds!" I breathed in deeply and sighed. I took my weight off the door and stood up, going slightly dizzy from the sudden change in height. I heard Bill start the countdown as I sighed once again and unbolted the door. The countdown immediately stopped and I heard Fiona 'woop' with joy. I opened the door fully and the bright light of morning hit me full on in my eyes. I quickly threw up my hand to shield them as they adjusted to show me three of my friends. Fiona, Bill and Edward. Edward was a Hedgehog like me who had a tendency to flirt with me and try to get together with me, no matter how many times I said no.

"I don't get what all this fuss is about. It's only the quadrennial ceremony of the Chaos Emeralds." I whined to my friends. They all winced like I had just picked up a knife and thrown it at them.

"Don't talk like that, or you'll make the Gods angry!" Fiona said in a motherly yet harsh tone, she quickly swept me inside of my own house and started sifting through my wardrobe. "Besides it's your birthday!" The statement was true. Those twenty eight years ago I had been born during the Chaos ceremony and now I get reminded of it all the time. Supposedly I'm the 'bringer of destruction' or something according to the 'profits.' I knew I wasn't the only one who was born on that day, why can't they go and pick on one of the other ones? And why did I have to be female? It left me shunned and downtrodden by society. It was lucky I had any friends at all. "Now you know how much of an honour this is really. This is the first year a female had been declared most powerful so you're making history!" She made me wonder if entering that tournament was really worth it. After the old 'most powerful' geezer died about a year ago the king held that tournament. I wouldn't have entered if I had known the 'prize.' _If only I didn't enter._

"I really can't be bothered to do this. Do I have to?" I said loudly. Fiona looked at me sympathetically, then turned back to reveal a dress that was a deep blue colour. I knew it would match my fur instinctively, as my fur was a cobalt blue colour, and I sighed in defeat once more. "I'll take that as a yes then." Fiona nodded at me gently, giving me a flash of her sapphire blue eyes. The dress would go nice on her too. She showed the boys out the door, Bill went willingly whereas Edward looked at me disappointedly before leaving. I sighed once again as I swiftly removed the clothes that I had on. A simple shirt and top made out of the usual run of the mill material. The dress I was about to put on however was made of silk, an expensive gift delivered from the king just two days ago. I swiftly put it on, careful not to let the quills scratch the dress and rip it. Once I had put it on Fiona gasped in girly delight, she had always been the girly one and I had always been more tomboyish, I rolled my eyes at her.

"You look beautiful!" She exclaimed in glee, practically bouncing up and down as she pushed me to my mirror, although it was smallish it allowed you to see most of your body if tilted correctly. I glanced in the mirror expecting the worst. To my surprise it wasn't as hideous as I expected. Being a tomboy I had never felt the odd urge to wear a dress or skirt, and when my parents forced me to when I was little I thought it looked truly ugly. Yet here I was, adorning a beautiful blue silk dress. I actually looked quite nice. "It's perfect! The king will be pleased!" I turned around to see my friend smiling her little head off. I rolled my eyes once again.

"I just want to get this over and done with." I exclaimed to my friend. She looked at me sympathetically again, then the smile came back to her face and she shouted the boys in. Both of them stared at me in awe though Bill looked away as soon as I looked at him, Edward just wouldn't stop staring. "Edward my face is up here." He quickly looked up and grinned. No modesty that one. Although looking back down my breasts did look rather large in this dress. Probably because the dress was so tight. Fiona started talking again.

"Okay, we need to leave! Because you were delaying so long we have about five minutes to get there. And it's halfway across the city!" Fiona said running around trying to grab everything that they needed. She shoved a pair of shoes in my hands. They were fairly ordinary looking, but had adamantite soles. I grinned. I knew exactly what these were for as I had them made specifically. "You get there and we'll meet you there. It'll take us at least ten minutes but you should be able to get there in one." I quickly slipped on my shoes.

"See you in a few!" I announced. I ran in the direction of the centre of the city. Tall walls made of stone surrounded me as the city was made into many layers to make it almost impossible to penetrate by regular means. Buildings shot by me as I unleashed the full power of my legs, leaving a sonic boom in my wake. Something unique to my family heir line and only the first born got the gene and passed it on. Luckily I was a twin and both me and my brother inherited the gene for the first time on record, and our family tree was well recorded for hundreds of years.

Suddenly a crowd appeared in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts. I skidded to a halt as I realised that they were all trying to get to where I was getting. Damn, that means I'll have to find another way in. I looked up at the wall. It was tall, but at my speed not unattainably tall. I quickly ran backwards to get a run up and sprinted up the wall, clearing it and giving me a full bird's eye view of the area before gravity took me. I could see my destination, a large pedestal with the Emeralds all adorned on a small alter, a miniature version of their normal resting place with the Echidnas just outside of the city. The wall ran in a large circle around it and the keep was not too far behind. I knew that the wall didn't run close enough to get there easily so I had to look for another way. Luckily I immediately spotted a long bit of wall that pointed towards the keep, the frail area that allowed soldiers to move between levels of the wall yet weak enough to destroy if that ring of wall is taken. I quickly dashed to it and ran back on it. The runway was a good 50 meters long before it stopped at the middle wall, moving to a new place to connect the rest. I cursed my luck, it was about 100 meters from the inner wall to the pedestal. I started running at full speed, careful to make sure I stayed on target. As I approached the edge of the wall I prepared myself to jump, and to subsequently land. I shot off the side off the wall heading directly to the pedestal, yes, my aim was perfect. Now I just need to hope I got the power right. I started to feel gravity pulling me down and I knew I hadn't quite made the halfway point. All I could do was prey that the wind was on my side. Typically the wind hit my face with even more ferocity than usual at those speeds. I mentally rolled my eyes. Typical.

Suddenly a saw something sticking out the crowd, it was so thin I didn't notice it from afar, it looked about right for me to be able to use to kick off while I go past. I braced my legs as it approached and kicked off as hard as I could. I gained just the perfect amount of speed. I was going to make it! I made a mental note to thank Fiona for telling me to practice my aerobics. I landed perfectly on the pedestal and skidding to a halt, barely missing crashing into the Emerald stand. The crowds cheered, I turned around to smile at them loving my dramatic entrance. I bowed once and then the king spoke. "An excellent entrance. I hope you improve it for next year." I turned around to see him smiling, amused. "I was just starting to worry you were not going to show!"

"Of course I was going to show. Who could turn down a royal invitation?" I replied. I noticed him twitch a little. My lack of formalities bothered him, good. He doesn't seem _too_ bothered though, which mystified me. The king started to move back and went and sat on a throne that was at the edge of the pedestal. I knew what he wanted me to do; I'd seen it oh so many times before. I allowed a small bit of my own Chaos energy to flow out of my body, this in turn caused the Emeralds to start moving and hovering above me. The crowd went silent in anticipation. I had to concentrate fully to be sure nothing went wrong. The Emeralds started to glow above me as I made them circle around me, dancing in and out of each other and bobbing up and down. I had to be sure not to use up too much of the energy, by suppressing it with my own, for fear that if the emeralds are overused in one go they disperse across the globe. I didn't want to be around if that happened. _Ironic. _

I began shooting off weak bolts of Chaos energy, causing a look akin to what some people might call 'fireworks' I continued this for several minutes when suddenly something caught my eye. It was a small poisonous spider. Normally I would love such things, probably pick him up examine him, maybe run after Fiona with him while she runs in mad panic. But the spider was a distraction, something I couldn't be doing with, I blanked it out. A few seconds later I noticed the spider had gone. Good I thought. _Bad. _

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my leg I immediately knew what had happened, but I had no hope in stopping it, as the poison rapidly spread through my body. A poison designed to suppress Chaos powers. Instinctively I grabbed my leg where the pain had been and felt the slight lump under the long skirt of the dress. My worst fears had been realised as I felt all my Chaos energy disappear. I knew it wouldn't return for several minutes, which in normal circumstances would be to allow the spider to escape. I felt space begin to warp above me as I was sucked in, looking to the crowd I could see Fiona's devastated face as everything blurred into one. The pressure of the Chaos power made everything go hazy, before I suddenly past out.

_*End of Flashback*_

Another noise startled the blue hedgehog, she fully turned this time, looking back to the double doors she knew lead to her room. Upon first glance Meranda looked fat, upon second glance you would realise she was pregnant. The bump was unnaturally large. It looked like it would have taken almost all of her efforts just to carry such a lump. Carefully she placed her hand upon her stomach. "I wonder how many of you there are in there?" She said, half to her belly and, half to herself. "I guess I'll find out soon enough." Meranda glanced once more down the side of the balcony and then walked back to her double doors and opened them. She was greeted by a small daemon. He was red with horns and a tail, your stereotypical daemon.

"The master would like to see you." The daemon announced to her. She nodded in recognition and the daemon exited her room once more. Master they called him, she called him rapist. It was his children she carried. His children his had forced upon her. She quickly slipped on the pink slippers and a red dressing gown. The daemons might not cover up their modesty, but she would. As swift as a nearing labour pregnant woman could go she headed towards the throne room where he kept himself. As she walked she felt a slight crawling on her leg. She recalled instantly keeping the spider after tumbling through the portal, it may have been the reason that she was here, but it was also the reason she stayed sane in the last few months. A little piece of her world. She suddenly stopped walking to find that she was already the double doors leading to the main throne room. Grand doors they were, made of black oak and designed to be as tall as an average two story building, the betrayed fully the magnificence and lordliness of what sat just behind them. She heard his voice boom through the doors, a voice of incredible magnitude and evil.

"Come on in my sweet. It's almost time for the birth." The grand doors suddenly started opening by itself. Meranda walked inside to be greeted by the sight of a great daemon. He stood seven foot tall and bore an evil grin on his face, his eyes were alight with their usual red fiery passion. The horns upon his head looked indestructible and his great wings that look like bats spanned behind him.

"Hello Lucifer." Meranda spoke in a hushed quite voice, like that of a naughty kid. Suddenly she clasped her stomach. She had been feeling cramp like contractions for a while but refused to accept what she knew they were. Suddenly a bunch of female looking daemons swarmed around her with a bed on wheels. This was not going to be fun.

_Some hours later_

Seven. She had given birth to seven beautiful children. Septuplets they were, and all of them hedgehog. All of them as different from the next as the last. There were four boys and three girls. She was amazed she could carry them all for so long. As each of them opened their eyes to look at the world she saw the colour red, red, red, red, red, red, blue! So one of the children had her eyes. She was pleased, perhaps not all hope had been lost of them growing to be good.

She could feel it; time, time was growing short for her. The strain of carrying seven life forms that were only half of her dimension had caused her body to weaken greatly, the only thing keeping her alive was her very own children. She focuses on the strange power she had developed over the course of staying over in this dimension, the power to converse with non sentient beings. In a strange and mysterious language she whispered into the spiders' mind 'it is time' and the spider immediately scurried out from her fur and headed straight to Lucifer. "You've bore me some excellent children Meranda. I shall see that you are rewarded adequately. Suddenly Lucifer grasped his leg in pain. Meranda knew it was now or never. Suddenly Meranda was once again talking in the strange tongue, except this time she shouted it aloud for all to hear. "No!" Lucifer growled as he tried to fire off a bolt of his Chaos energy. To no avail however as the spiders venom had swiftly sealed his Chaos powers, the venom becoming more potent as the small thing spent time in this world. Meranda finished her incantation, and with a loud shattering noise fell to the ground.

"The gates to exit Hell have been sealed now Lucifer. Not even our children with their half Mobian blood can leave." Meranda looked him clean in the eye, fully triumphant, but she knew her time was coming as her breaths become more laboured. Her arms gave out from her as her life started to fade. Her mind flashed back to all of the times she had shared with Fiona, her long pursuit in Hell before her capture, she felt the small crawling on her body once again. Her body started to dissolve into energy as she disappeared from the dimension known as Hell. Taking her trusty companion Scruffy the Spider with her. Lucifer let off a final roar as the last few remaining particles of energy disappeared from Hell.

* * *

I'll get to work on the first chapter soon. It wont be anywhere near as 'dramatic' as this one, that'll come later ;P R&R if you want, it's a great way to motivate any writer to continue. *Hint hint* ;)


	2. World Of Sin

_Chapter 1: World of Sin_

"Oh go on, it wouldn't be that bad!" Amy commented. It'd been several years since Iblis and Robotnik had disappeared into nothingness. Amy had matured into a fine woman. She had let her quills grow down to the length of her hips because of the lack of adventure over the last few years, she was also now wearing some red skinny jeans with a black top with a print of her old piko piko hammer on it.

"For the last time Amy, I will _not_ join GUN!" Sonic replied heatedly. Sonic decided to go out with Amy after a few years of no adventure proved to him that his life was no longer a danger to those he was with. They however found no spark there without the adventure and both decided it would be for the best for them to just settle as best friends. Sonic looked almost identical except for the fact that he was three inches taller and always wore a ring that he claimed was a genies from a parallel universe.

"Shadow says that if it wasn't for his joining that then he would have gone crazy with a complete lack of action. Maybe it's what you need? You always say you need more action in your life!" Amy retorted. Sonic scowled at her before sighing.

"Just because your boyfriend loves it doesn't mean I shall." Sonic commented smirking. This time Amy glared at him.

"For the last time Sonic! Me and Shadow are _not_ together, he lives in the spare room when he has leave because he has _nowhere_ else to go except that _cave _he always used to stay in. I would have done the same for anyone." Amy replied heatedly.

"No you wouldn't. You'd only do it for people you trusted a lot." Sonic commented before something on the side of the street caught his eye and he zoomed over to it. Amy looked over to what he had dashed too and rolled her eyes. A chilli dog stand. She should have guessed. Amy quickly approached Sonic as he got to the front of the queue. "Four chilli dogs to go!" Sonic ordered. The guy at the stand quickly made them and handed them over.

"Twenty rings please." The attendant asked. Sonic forked over the needed rings before he started inhaling the chilidogs.

"Do you even taste them before they go down?" Amy asked, it wasn't the first time she had seen him eat chilidogs but it was something she would never get used to either. Suddenly a piano like ringtone started playing. Amy and Sonic continued walking until the ringtone suddenly hit the guitar bit and Amy realised it was her phone. She quickly pulled it out and pressed the answer button. "Shadow! How're you doing?" There was a few seconds pause. "Yeah of course you can stay! Why you coming home early?" Amy asked. Suddenly her look changed to a worried one. "Oh God! What happened to her?" Another few seconds pause. "My God! And she's still unconscious? I'm on my way to the hospital!" A couple seconds later Amy hung up. "Shadow says Rouge is in hospital! They've transferred her to the local one but she's in some kind of coma." Amy shouted in shock. Sonic looked at her shocked before grabbing her bridal style. "What you doing?" Amy asked confused.

"This'll be faster than taking your car. Hold on!" Sonic explained in earnest before speeding off towards the hospital. Amy was amazed with the rushing colours. It had been so long since Sonic had ran with her in his arms she had forgotten what moving at such speeds was like. It took them mere seconds to get to the hospital where as it would have taken at least half an hour in her car. Sonic put Amy down and Amy quickly ran inside and up to the desk.

"I'm here to see Miss Rouge. Mr Shadow should have pre warned you of my coming?" Amy announced to the receptionist. The receptionist was about to open her mouth but a voice cut across her before she even started. A voice like chocolate.

"Rose? You got here fast. Ah I see. Faker." Shadow shouted casually as he approached the both of them. Shadow also had not changed much except for the fact his red colouring had darkened slightly to a darker shade of blood red rather than his brighter vermillion red. He also now wore a small wristband that Amy knew contained a small, but extremely powerful, radio.

"Shadow, where is she?" Amy asked in a worried tone. Shadow's face betrayed a sliver of sorrow, Amy instantly could tell just how serious it was if Shadow was giving off emotions.

"She's on life support. I'm surprised they transported her to be honest with you. They don't know. Whether she'll wake up." Shadow breathed. His tone was fixed and betrayed none of the sorrow his eyes were displaying lay within.

"My God... Can we see her?" Amy asked disheartened. Shadow looked at her troubled.

"As I tried to explain on the phone before you got headstrong and hung up on me Rose, no one except official level 4 GUN employees are allowed to see her. Another reason why I don't get why she was transferred. It's like the plot hole of a terrible fan fic." Shadow explained. Amy looked at him funnily.

"Why won't they let anyone see her?" She questioned. Shadow looked around, presumably to check to see if there were any GUN agents.

"I can't tell you here." He whispered. "That's classified Rose. Sorry." Shadow spoke in a loud voice as he glanced over to pig holding a paper, the pig instantly shrunk under Shadow's daggers. "Where'd you leave your car?" Shadow questioned.

"Over by central park. Me and Sonic were hanging out today." Amy replied. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Good bye faker." Shadow stated as Amy opened her mouth to say bye to Sonic Shadow and her disappeared in a flash of green light. They appeared in the middle of the park and sighed.

"Would it kill you to let me say bye to him?" Amy asked reproachfully. Shadow shrugged at her before setting off down the path, Amy immediately followed.

"Where's this car of yours then?" Shadow asked casually. Amy pointed in the general direction that Shadow knew was where the parks car park was.

"So how have you been Shadow?" Amy asked. "I haven't seen you in four months! There must be a lot of things that happened before... This." Amy finished tactfully. Shadow sighed.

"In the past few months I've been dreadful... It's like someone took the world. Picked it up. And screwed it up the ass." Shadow replied frustration visible on his face. "The people of this world have been progressively getting more and more evil over the past few years, as you know. The Doctor disappeared and that seemed to be when it started. But over the past two to three months it's gone off the scale. This... This World of Sin has just developed to something catastrophic. And I doubt it's going to get better until the world is finished, until judgement day. Half the time I swear that it's infectious." Shadow explained tiredly. "Think you could steer clear of Sonic for a while?" Shadow asked politely.

"Why on earth would you want me to do that Shadow?" Amy asked shocked. Shadow's brow furrowed.

"I'm worried about what he's going to do." Shadow stated calmly. Amy looked at him like he was mad.

"Sonic's a world hero! I doubt he'll do anything that rash!" Amy stated, shocked.

"I know that, but something about him is different, something about him gives me the feeling that some of those did in the other countries. A strange, uncanny feeling of sin." Shadow told her. Amy looked saddened and distressed.

"But Shadow-" Amy started.

"Amy please." Shadow interrupted. Amy paused and looked at him like he had carrots in his ears.

"You never call me by my first name." Amy stated. Shadow shifted awkwardly. Amy sighed. "I guess you must be serious then. I'll try my hardest to avoid him, but I'm not going to not see him if he asks. I just won't make the effort."

"That is just what I would expect from you Rose. I'm glad you trust me." Shadow stated as they reached the car park. Amy walked up to the car and unlocked it before hoping inside. Shadow followed her in and breathed in the smell. It had been a long time since he could relax.

"So how long are you off for this time?" Amy asked Shadow. Shadow half grinned, half grimaced.

"Indefinitely. I'm not going back until Rouge has recovered. It's likely why she _is_ here, so I can keep an eye on her myself. They're paying me still, half my usual wages but that's hardly anything to complain about considering my usual wages." Shadow told her. That was true. Shadow was constantly sending money to Amy to make sure that she was okay. Her job at the local café didn't really pay much but she had almost paid of all her mortgage because of Shadow's contributions. As he stayed there during his breaks she didn't mind him paying for some of it, but he _insisted_ on paying the whole thing. _Damn Hedgehog_ thought Amy.

"Well at least that means we can spend some time together!" Amy announced happily before turning her tone more serious. "So what is it exactly that's going on with Rouge?" Amy asked in quite a morbid voice. Shadow sighed in frustration.

"We don't know exactly, that's the problem. I was with her at the time. As you know, the emeralds weren't sought out because of the doctors disappearance. Yet just recently GUN decided they wanted all of them located and stored for safekeeping. Me and Rouge were of course sent after it, the two of us found the emerald, the blue one in case you wanted to know. Rouge picked it up and immediately passed out not thinking I grabbed the emerald myself and teleported us both out of there, later realising what danger I could have put myself in by touching it... I'm not letting anyone touch this green one. In case it has an effect on them like the blue one did to Rouge." Shadow finished thoughtfully, pulling his green Emerald out of his quills and examining it. Amy was silent, amazed and concentrating on the road as she drove down her street. She pulled into drive and the true shock came in.

"That's just crazy! Do you think she'll get better?" Amy asked. Shadow pulled out his key to the door as the approached it.

"She will, I just want to know what happened." Shadow replied as he unlocked the door. "Home sweet home." He announced as he entered. The house was simple, a kitchen and a lounge on the ground floor along with the main bathroom. The first floor had three bedrooms, two of them with small en suits and a smallish guest bedroom. "But for now all we can do is wait." Shadow commented as he flumped down on the sofa. He yawned and stretched his arms before turning on the TV. Amy smiled and looked at the tired Hedgehog. The amount he had been through it sounded like he needed the rest. She smiled and head through to the kitchen. Intent on making him something to eat. She decided on a curry, as she knew that recently Shadow had developed a taste for spice during some of his more exotic trips. She grabbed all the necessary ingredients and started on the cooking. Just as she put the sauce in the phone rang. She quickly picked it up and held it against her shoulder whilst she continued.

"Hello?" She questioned as she added some chilli powder to the curry.

"Hi? Amy? It's Sonic." The loud voice on the other end replied.

"Oh. Hey Sonic." Amy responded. "I'm cooking at the moment, so this isn't the best time.

"Oh, erm.. Do you want to come on an adventure with me, for old times sake?" Sonic asked, sounding hopeful.

"This is a bit of a surprise. You haven't asked me for a long time." Amy told him as she walked from the cooking food. "Something up?"

"It's not much. Just me and Tails had a bit fallout over next to nothing when I got back and now I can't find him. *Sigh* That kid's so hard to keep track of." Sonic stated. "So yeah, you up for it?" Amy was about to say yes. Then she suddenly remembered what Shadow said.

"What is it exactly?" Amy asked, throwing out some caution.

"I'm going Emerald hunting for GUN. They offered pay but I'm just doing it for the adventure of it." Sonic replied.

"I'll pass Sonic, sorry. Be careful-." Amy started.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sonic cut in. "Laters." And he hung up. Amy stood there for a few seconds before she caught herself and put the phone back on the charger. Amy shrugged and plated up the curry, placing the plate on a tray each with a fork and a can of cola. She carried it through to Shadow and plonked it on his knees. He looked at it in surprise.

"Erm... Thanks Rose." He commented before grabbing the fork and poking a chip with it.

"I doubt you've eaten all that much while you've not been away, so I expect you to eat all of it." Amy saw Shadow rolling his eyes but she chose to ignore it.

"Like having all the worries of a girlfriends without the perks." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"What was that Shadow?" Amy asked as she came back out the kitchen carrying her own tray.

"Nothing Amy." Shadow said quickly as he started shovelling chicken into his mouth to prevent further questions. His eyes started to water as he realised just how hot the curry was. He quickly popped the can opened and chugged down half of it. He could hear Amy giggling at him to the side. "This been in the fridge?" He asked after a minute of letting his mouth cool down.

"Yeah, the cans were in the fridge. I've got a fair few of them in there if you need another." Amy replied, absentmindedly eating some chips dipped in the sauce while watching TV. Shadow made his way to the kitchen and looked in the massive fridge that was big even by the biggest standards. There were plenty of goodies in there. But Shadow spotted what he was looking for in seconds. A nice big bottle of vodka. He poured himself a reasonable helping of the stuff into a pint glass, then filled the rest with some cola from the cans that were in the fridge. He walked back and out put the drink on the side further away from Amy before he started eating again. "Having some vodka?" Amy asked casually. Shadow froze. He'd been busted.

"Yeah, that okay?" Shadow asked casually as he started eating his curry again, but slower this time.

"Yeah, it's fine. Alcohol doesn't effect you like it does most people. Still, with the amount you put in there..." Amy trailed off as she drank some of her cola. Shadow sniffed the glass. It was a bit strong. Half a pint of vodka would probably effect Amy a fair bit. He took a sip and he realised just how strong it was, of course that didn't stop him from taking a mouthful before turning back to his curry.

"So who was on the phone?" Shadow questioned. Amy looked a bit hesitant.

"Sonic, wanted me to go on an adventure with him." Amy replied. Shadow nodded.

"And you said no. What's he doing?" Shadow asked. Amy poked her food before stuffing her mouth full of chips. "... Well?" Shadow asked again.

"He's looking for an Emerald." Amy answered. Shadow sat there silently.

"I see." Shadow stated calmly, but he suddenly started eating at ten million miles an hour. He was done in a minute and downed the drink that Amy probably would have struggled to sip. "I'm going to go and find him. There's no telling what will happen if he touches that Emerald." Shadow stated as he made for the door.

"But GUN told you that you should rest, and stay at home." Amy almost shouted in a panic. He'd only just got back.

"There's no rest for the wicked." Shadow stated as he left the door, leaving Amy standing behind it with her ears drooping.


End file.
